


Two tieflings in a bar

by Moeta



Series: Moeta's fictober [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Another Universe: Wild west, Jester plays the piano, Mollymauk shows love to everyone, Nonbinary Mollymauk Tealeaf, slight Weird West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moeta/pseuds/Moeta
Summary: The traveler's saloon is a small saloon in the weird and wild west.Patrons vary from monks to barbarians, but this particular night it is joined by two entirely new faces.





	Two tieflings in a bar

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went into this thinking hey how about some Weird Western Widojest?, well as it turns out that wasn't what I got.  
So this was a widojest that turned into a short Caleb & Nott & Jester & Mollymauk fic.  
Not that I'm complaining, anything to get back on track with fictober  
Fictober day 11: "It's not always like this"
> 
> Enjoy!

The thunder outside was still noticeable over the piano’s cheerful music and the chatter if the various patrons of the Traveler’s saloon. On the piano sat a small blue tiefling jamming away at the keys, her name was Jessie but most called her _Jester._ Jester’s tail swung to her tune happily behind her. While her music wasn’t the best it was energetic and still got you moving especially if you’d had something to drink.

The dance floor, or rather the one part of the floor that didn’t currently have any tables, was currently busy with a few couples and a few just dancing with the whole crowd’s groove. On the dance floor Mollymauk, or just Molly to their friends, another tiefling of lavender skin, was grooving and weaving between everyone and giving them all a sweet caring look. Molly took delight in showing everyone love just like Jester on the piano took delight in spreading glee and fun.

One especially loud crack of thunder shakes the whole building, a mug smashing against the ground is heard somewhere in the room. The sudden crack and crash immediately stops the jam anyone had. This reminded Jester of some of the western stories she had read, where a troubled gunslinger would walk in and every eye would be on him. Instead of Jester’s western fantasy happening the chatter of the various patrons started again and the sudden noise and silence was quickly forgotten.

As the clock struck 2 in the morning everyone had either left, begun leaving the saloon to return to their own beds for the night or were sleeping on a table. Jester was half asleep on the piano when she felt a blanket being draped over her shoulders, looking behind her she saw Molly grinning at her. The creak of the bar doors’ swing turned both of the tiefling’s heads towards them. Standing just at the border of the saloon room was a hooded human with tufts of red hair sticking out of the hood and with a small humanoid figure in his arms. He was quiet, silent even. It was as if he was frozen not knowing what to do. After a moment both tiefling came over, throwing off whatever sleepiness they might have been sleeping immediately.

“Are you ok? What’s happened? Can we help?” Jester asked as she sped over. “Are they okay?”, she asked nodding towards the figure in his arms.

“I-”, he didn’t say anymore he just swallowed deeply and breathed out, looking at the two tieflings with begging eyes.

He didn’t have to say or suggest twice, immediately the two took to helping him. Jester took a hold of the figure, laying her down on the bar while Molly took a bottle of whiskey and handed the man and himself a shot. Molly put a hand on the man’s back and looked him in the eye sincerely, “Hey, you’re fine and they’re fine, we’re fine, we’re safe, ok?”, he gave his best comforting grin.

Upon expecting the small figure Jester quickly found her to be a halfling and a badly hurt one at that. She had a wound on her neck, from which black veins sprouted and had grown out to cover half of her face. “Molly, this doesn’t look too good, I think we’re going to need more than just a simple shot of cure wounds here. Traveler help me”, she watched the symbol of the Traveler that hung from the roof as it swayed softly from side to side. Taking the symbol and holding it, she never the less tried to cast the spell. After casting the spell Jester saw no improvement, “I think she might be cursed or something, I’ll try to dispel it if I can”. Mollymauk saw as the man flinched as she said that.

“Ah, maybe that’s not so-”, he tried but didn’t get to finish before she had thrown the spell. As the spell finished and it’s effect hit the figure on the table, the halfling visage faded away to show an emaciated goblin girl. Who was indeed also hurt, but less so than the _halfling_ had been. “just, just let us go please, we won’t cause trouble, we will just leave ok? we will just leave”

Jester gave him a quizzical look, “why? If you think we’re about to throw you out just because she’s a goblin, then you should smile, cause we won’t”, she gave him a grin before casting cure wounds again, “are you hungry?”, she asked the goblin, who nodded sheepishly, giving the man a look. “Then follow me to the kitchen”, Jester stuck out her hand, which the goblin girl grabbed. “I’m Jessie by the way, but you can just call me Jester”, she said as they disappeared into the kitchen.

As the two women were in the kitchen Molly turned to the man, “Mollymauk Tealeaf, at your service”, he gave a little bow.

“eh, I’m.. Caleb, Caleb Widogast”, Caleb said with an uneasy smile.

“Hello, Caleb Caleb”, Molly smirked at his own joke. “Now, I just want to know, what were you wishing to help yourselves to while we tended to your _wounds_?”, Caleb’s uneasy smile turned into a nervous frown.

“I-eh, we-, we were going to steal most of all the money you had on you, if we give it back, will you let us go painlessly?”

“I just think we need to establish some sort of ground rules for You. I mean, we wouldn’t want things to happen like this again another time, would we now?”, Molly held his smirk as he leaned closer, making Caleb back up a few steps. “If you really need the money we can probably live without _all_ of them”. Caleb’s look became more confused than uneasy. “What I’m saying is that we, or at least I, can make a donation to the Caleb Caleb fond, because you both certainly need it”, Molly nodded towards the kitchen, “she does”, Molly nodded towards Caleb and his own thin body, “and so do you”.

The girls came back from the kitchen both holding some weird pastries and chatting happily in between each other. Both Molly and Caleb simply looked at the two as they came back “You seem to be getting along well”, Molly said, “I was just talking to Caleb here, we can spared them a bit can’t we?”.

Immediately Jester nodded, “why yes!”, she walked over to where she knew the money was kept, in a box hidden behind a panel in the wall.

“It’s not always like this”, Caleb said as he was handed the money, “we’ll pay this back to you, we promise”.

“We will look forward to seeing you when you do”, Jester smiled, “we love seeing happy faces, like yours”, she booped Caleb on the nose. Caleb slowly began to move towards the door to leave, “aren’t you staying over? we have beds you know?”

“What?”, Caleb was confused by the sudden question.

“You know, when it’s late you lay down to sleep on comfortable furniture?”, she stuck out her tongue, “come on, I believe we have a two bed bedroom upstairs”. Caleb could only follow, with his goblin friend in tow as they were kindly treated well to a bed and some sleep.


End file.
